Meet Denver Clouse
by Melosa
Summary: Beck loves Tori. She was nice and he was really happy. But why does he feels so jealous about Jade dating a new boy. Half Russian, half Transylvanian, he feels like he wants her back but now she's in love with this Denver Clouse. Maybe he'll have her back? And what is this guy hiding? What is he planning with Jade? Why does his brother so... creepy? Why does Beck's life in danger?


**My first Victorious fic! Please! Don't be mad at me if it looked like one of your fic. I didn't read a lot of Victorius fic before. I am terribly sorry. TERRIBLY! And forgive me for my mistakes! 'Cause y'know, I am not from the same country than you! So, French grammar is really different than English's one. Then again, FORGIVE ME FOR ALL MY MISTAKES! (Just write how to corrige myself in a NICE review ! :3) Tori is dating Beck in here!**

* * *

Beck!" Andre said.

Beck lifted his head up from his phone and smiled at Andre.

"Hi man!" He said.

He saw in his friend's eyes (and phone) a unspoken new. He watched his friend closing the web site he was in and smiles.

"So... what's up?" Beck asked.

"Nothing much.." Andre answered.

Why does he looked so nervous?

"What are you hiding from me?"

Andre bit his lower lip and watched a black Mazda Cx5 parked itself and a really pale blond came out from the driver's door. He had a mix of black, blond and blue hair, brown eyes and a pale skin. He was wearing gothic clothes and had an earring. He smiled and opened the passenger's door. To Beck's surprise and misfortune, Jade came out. She smiled at the boy as he walked to her and kissed her lips. Beck twitched and Andre sighed.

"Yeah man, she have a new boyfriend..." He said.

Beck was frozen has he watched his ex-girlfriend walk inside the school with this guy at her arm. He was curious and searched in her profile some information about him.

"Well, he's obviously her new boyfriend. His name is Denver Clouse and he's a new student here."

Beck didn't knew how to react. Was he mad? Jealous? Sad? Yes now he was dating Tori and Jade had seemed pretty normal with it. Yes she was still meant with Tori but...

"That was why you did not want to tell me?"

"No there is something else.." Andre commented.

Both entered the school and walked to Denver and Jade, who were kissing.

"Hi!" Beck said, a forced smile at his lips.

Andre seemed pretty chill. Denver raised his eyebrow in confusion but smiled and offered his left hand to Beck.

"Hi! Beck I suppose? Denver Clouse, new student in Hollywood Arts."

"How do you know my name?" Beck asked, looking at Jade instead of looking at Denver.

"When I first came here, all the girls were talking 'bout you. Then, I saw your profile!" Denver answered.

Denver had a slight mix of Russian and French accent. Andre was nervous and fidgeted on place. For what seemed years, a dead silence occurred between the four students. Jade broke it with her fiery personality by pointing Tori who entered the school. Beck and Andre turned to go greet her and left the two lovebirds kiss. Beck gave a last look to them before he kissed Tori's lips, almost without any emotion. Tori felt it.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said and watched Jade kissing Denver.

Tori turned but before she could see anything the bell ring and all the students went to their classroom. Beck wasn't even listening to Sikowitz's class. He just stared at Denver and Jade.

"Denver, Beck, on the stage." Sikowitz said.

Denver executed himself and walked on the stage. Beck followed him, after Andre woke him up from his thoughts.

"You gonna make me a scene of fight with words, about Beck's girlfriend. ACTION!"

"You have a beautiful girlfriend." Denver began.

"Yeah I didn't robbed her." Beck replied.

Denver raised his eyebrows.

"Good thing. She must have been desperate."

"I had one before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yours."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"She must have broken up, with good reason. You are so jealous of me!"

"Why should I be jealous of you, Denver?

"Because I am awesome!"

The students laughed at that statement.

"You are right. " Beck said. "If awesome equals stupid."

"Ooh! Hey Barbie, where are your scissors? You should do something for your hair. Maybe girls won't be glued on you if you cut them off."

Beck widened his eyes.

"You should stop be so arrogant."

"You should start to be awesome and cool. I don't think we love assholes like you!"

Beck punched Denver directly in the nose. The Russian punched him back and a fight occurred. Both fell on the floor, biting, spitting, clawing and punching and kicking. Nale separated both of them with the help of Sikowitz. Denver licked the blood off his lips while Beck breathed.

* * *

"I can't believe you punched the new student!" Andre exclaimed.

Beck sat beside Tori and Jade got up.

"Let'S go Denver we have bad company!"

Denver glared Beck, who took his arm.

"I am sorry." He said.

"Why didn't you remembered that it was just a scene and I wasn't thinking what I told you!"

Denver sat back on his seat with Jade, who silently ate her sandwich, hate in her eyes. She remembered how she met Denver. It was kinda a love at first sight.

_She dried her tears on her sleeves, changing her profile to 'single'. She had been dating him for two years! Two years and it was over! A boy who was passing by sat beside her and wiped her tears._

_"Hey it's okay!" He said._

_Usually she would have kicked him but now, it seems like she needed to be comforted. They looked in each others eyes before kissing._


End file.
